


Laundry Day

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Gen, Loki doesn't know, Loki hates red, Loki is the ex, Pregnant Reader, lokixreader, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies





	Laundry Day

Being Loki Laufeyson's ex-girlfriend was difficult.

Being Loki Laufeyson's secretly  _pregnant_ ex-girlfriend was downright impossible.

And living in the same building with him was hell, especially when your sister was in town. 

"I just don't get why you won't come and stay with me for a while, Y/N. Living here in the same building with that- that-  _jerk off_ isn't doing you any good." 

Your sister Sarah meant well, but she had a terrible temper, and she had always hated Loki. Of course, she had no idea who Loki really was or where he came from. She simply thought he looked vaguely familiar. You dreaded the day she finally figured out why she knew his face. 

Loki had been granted leave from Stark tower based on his good behavior. He'd moved into your building two years ago because it was close enough to the tower for the Avengers to keep an eye on him, but far enough away to give him a little taste of freedom. At first, you barely saw him. He kept strange hours, and he never spoke to anyone. His mysterious ways and beautiful black hair had made you long to know him just a bit better. When the two of you finally began talking, it seemed as though you couldn't stop. You talked about books, music, movies- and how much you both wished you could forget your past and leave everything behind. 

"Sarah, give him a break. It's not really his fault. It's not anyone's fault. We just...I don't know," you sighed, "He was really pushing me to get married, and I'm only twenty-three. And now I'm pregnant, and he doesn't even  _know_. I feel awful. I should tell him." 

Just the thought of looking into his melancholy green eyes and telling him that the baby growing inside you was his gave you a bout of nausea so intense you almost hurled on your shoes. It wasn't that you didn't think he would be happy. You knew he would be ecstatic, but he would give you all of the reasons why the two of you should be properly wed before the baby came. You wanted to marry him. You really did. You were just scared. 

Sarah had no idea that Loki was practically immortal. She thought he was just a normal guy who'd broken her sister's heart. Little did she know that his immortality was the  _only_ thing stopping you from running straight into his arms and saying  _yes_ at that very moment. You loved him so much, you didn't think you would ever get over him. 

Sarah cocked her head to the side and grinned at you, making you roll your eyes. She was up to something that would make you want to slap the shit out of her. You just knew it. 

"I brought something for my nephew..." 

 

A few minutes later, you were still scowling at the item your sister had brought. 

"You do realize that it may not be a boy, right? I mean, you  _know_ what happens when you assume..." 

 

Several weeks later, it was laundry day and you were struggling to get everything to the washer room downstairs. You knew that Loki liked to do his laundry on Wednesdays, so you had purposefully changed your schedule to avoid seeing him. Unfortunately, that tactic did not work. 

You rounded the corner in the small, damp, concrete room, and there he stood in all his glory. You rolled your eyes as his perfect ass came into view. 

 _"Dammit_ ," you muttered. 

The hurt look on his face made you wish the ground would open up and swallow you whole. Everything you'd said to each other came rushing back in a torrent of pain. 

 

_"Why don't you want to marry me, Y/N? I swear to you that I will be a good husband. I will keep you safe and happy, and I'll do everything I can to give you an amazing life."_

_"But Loki--you'll outlive me by...3000 years. How could I do that to you? How could I marry you and then just... grow older and more disgusting until I die and leave you alone? You don't deserve that. No one does! I can't. You... you need to find someone who won't die on you."_

 

You'd thought it was the selfless thing to do- breaking his heart to keep him from wasting 100 years on you. Now that you'd seen him a few weeks later, you felt like you had delivered a killing blow to one of the toughest beings in the universe. Your heart shattered. 

"Loki...I--" you began, but he wouldn't even look your way. He left his whites in a pile on the washing machine and ran up the stairs. It wasn't long before you were sitting in the chair by the dryers bawling your hormonal eyes out. You'd decided the best course of action would be to put his laundry in after yours. That way, he could come down to a clean set of sheets. That always made you feel better. The only problem was, now you were sitting in the same room with Loki's scent, and you were having a hard time  _not_ burying your face in his linens. He smelled  _so good_ ; a hint of spearmint mixed with the dark scent of leather and cloves. Before long, you had scooted your chair as close to the white pile as you could manage without seeming suspicious. 

After thirty-five minutes waiting for your laundry to finish washing, you had cried yourself out, and were ready to get out of the laundry room. You decided you would put his things in to wash, set yours to dry, and come back an hour later in hopes that he would be long gone. Unfortunately, things didn't ever work out the way you planned. 

 

"What in the Nine is  _this_?" 

You were two steps from the laundry room door when you heard his voice through the wall. He couldn't  _possibly_ be upset that you had washed his sheets, could he? You pushed through the door and went straight for the dryer when he turned and glared at you. 

**"Your stray red item turned my whites pink."**

The offending "item" that he held was a onesie. Your face heated up as you realized you could no longer keep your secret from him. His head cocked to the side and his eyebrows knit together as he realized why the tiny article of clothing was red in the first place. Your sister had brought you a "Thor" onesie- complete with a belt and a tiny hat with wings. 

Loki's expression changed at least three times before his eyes landed on yours again. 

"So this is why you declined my proposal. You wanted my brother all along." 

Your eyes widened as you realized he'd gotten the entirely wrong impression. 

"Loki  _no_. I didn't even  _know_ about...this," you swore, rubbing your stomach lovingly. You weren't even showing yet, but Loki couldn't possibly understand the physiology of human pregnancy well enough to realize that the baby  _had_ to be his. 

You stepped closer to him- as close as he would allow, looked into his dark eyes, and touched his hand. 

"It's yours. There was no one else, Loki. The baby is yours." 

For a moment, you thought everything would be alright- that  _he_ would be alright, but that feeling was short-lived. Loki scowled and jerked his hand away from you, turning away abruptly. 

 _"When were you planning to tell me, Y/N?_ _Or were you_ ever _going to tell me?_ " he growled, tears welling in his eyes. 

Frozen in your spot, you had no idea how to respond. 

"I...I just found out a few weeks ago. I wanted to tell you. I really did. I was just scared." 

Loki's gritted teeth and tear-streaked face were inches from yours when he delivered his own killing blow- 

"You knew. You knew all along, but you didn't  _want_ me to be the father of your baby. Who in their right mind would want  _me_ to be a father? I'm nothing but a killer. A monster." 

With that, he stalked away leaving you standing in the laundry room wishing you could go back in time. 

 

 

You didn't see Loki for a few weeks. In fact, you started to wonder if he'd moved out of the building. You spent night after night crying into your pillow wishing you'd just accepted his proposal. What difference would it have made? You could have lived your life with him, and that's all you really wanted. But you still knew how hard it would be to grow older while he stayed young and gorgeous- women continuously falling all over him and wondering if you were his mother. 

As your baby grew, you wondered if he or she would have his eyes or his cheekbones...then you wondered if his Jotun traits would be dominant. There were so many thoughts weighing on your mind that you almost missed the first gift that arrived. 

An envelope, slipped underneath your door. You opened it to find a small charm attached to a chain. It was simple, but expensive. A tiny golden heart adorned with dark glowing emeralds. You weren't sure where the gift had come from, but you called your sister just in case. 

"Sarah, you know you could have said 'hello' while you were here..." 

"What?"

"The envelope, under my door..."

"I have no idea what you're babbling about, Y/N. Do you have a stalker?"

You already knew then who had left it, but you didn't want to confront him just yet. You waited until your next obstetrician appointment so you could leave your own gift instead. 

 

 

A few days later, you tiptoed up to Loki's apartment and slipped the ultrasound photo under his door. You knew that even if he hated you now, he would want to see his baby. 

The next day, there was a larger bundle in front of your door. You almost smiled when you saw it, but you were still a bit sore from the awful things Loki had said when you two had spoken in the laundry room. You took it inside and began to unwrap it, finding a small handwritten note first. 

_I knew it was a girl when you told me about her._

That made you smile. Of course he knew. You opened the parcel to find the frilliest green baby dress you'd ever seen. Tears welled in your eyes, and you wanted so badly just to run to him right then. You giggled thinking of Loki- God of Mischief- using the phone book to locate the most posh baby store he could find in order to obtain such an extravagant outfit. He already loved her. You rubbed your belly and smiled. 

"Your daddy loves you, sweet one." 

"Yes. I do. And I love you, too." 

You gasped and almost fell out of your chair. Loki was standing in the doorway, and it appeared as if he'd been watching you the entire time. 

"Oh Loki," you blurted. You'd ached for him; spent night after night wishing you had the guts to just go to him, and now you could barely speak. He stepped toward you, smirking. 

"You really should listen to me and keep this door locked, love-  _especially_ since our daughter will be living here too. That is, unless you will reconsider...and come back to me." 

Clutching the dress in one hand and practically jumping out of the chair, you ran to him, throwing your arms around him. 

"I love you, Loki! I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, sweet angel. And  _I_ didn't mean to hurt you when I said those things in the laundry room. I had missed you so much, and when I saw that  _stupid_ Thor onesie I lost it. Thank the gods, our precious girl doesn't have to wear that thing," he spat. 

You couldn't stop the giggle that burst through your lips. If you were honest, you hated that thing too. 

"So, you'll come home with me?" Loki asked with trepidation in his voice.

" _Yes_. I've missed you so much." 

 

 

Six months later, your baby girl was born. Loki was the happiest dad you could imagine. He spent every evening holding her, singing to her, and secretly shopping for baby clothes online. 

The two of you were busily planning your wedding when the last gift arrived. Loki tried to look like he knew nothing about it, but you knew better. The gift appeared to be any other baby gift- a diaper cake- but when you looked more carefully, there was something shiny in the center. A bright golden apple. 

"The diapers are for her...the apple is for you, my love. This way, I can keep you forever." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
